mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaroosa
The Barbaroosa is a pirate ship registered with the Sea of the Morning Star, captained by Kenjo Kurihara. It is on friendly terms with the Bentenmaru which is also registered with its insurance company. Design Light Novel Anime Exterior The ship's design is very similar to that of the Bentenmaru with a cone and cylinder shape common to rockets, with four rear fins. There is a large missile strapped to the underside of the ship, extending out in front of the nose. The bridge is located at the front of the ship, just behind the nose. Behind it are two turrets, on the upper starboard and port sides of the ship, each with three cannons and covers. Then there are two docking bays attached to the main body, one on each side of the ship. At the rear of the ship are several engines that provide thrust. On top of the ship, there is a large booster built into a fin. Several communication dishes (one large one attached to three small ones) are fitted to the upper starboard side of the booster. On the horizontal plane, there are two diagonal fins with smaller engines suspended at the ends. The external engines are cylindrical and have a cone extruding at the front. On the underside of the hull is a smaller, cut-off fin. The ship has various sub-thrusters located across it to help it manoveur. Colour Scheme The Barbaroosa's colour scheme consists of a blue camoflague pattern with light blue bands and yellow on the edge of the fins. The nose and engines cones are silver. The pirate's emblem is painted on the side of the ship below the ship, the side of docking bays and on the side of the upper booster. Technology & Combat Characteristics Weapons and Arsenal The Barbaroosa's known weapons include two sets of cannons mounted on turrets on the upper port and starboard side of the ship just behind the bridge, and the large missile strapped to the front. The missile detaches from the ship and is launched into an enemy ship before destroying it from the inside out. It is capable of taking out large warships such as the Grand Cross Sailing 26. Engines The primary thrust comes from the four engines at the rear of the ship, one central and three external. The sub-thrusters across the ship allow it to manoveur. When in operation, their emissions have a magenta hue Sailing 26. Other Systems The Barbaroosa possesses other necessary systems such as an FTL drive, electronic warfare capacity, radar and artificial gravity. History Recruitment Arc The Barbaroosa was one of several ships that was monitoring the Odette II during its practice cruise since the captain's daughter was aboard. When the Lightning 11 attacked the Odette II, the Barbaroosa arrived together with the Bentenmaru and opened fire on the attacker Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Around the time that Gruier Serenity requested the Bentenmaru's help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship, the Barbaroosa received a job request coming via an underground route from an unknown client. The job was to find the ghost ship and eliminate anyone in their way Sailing 09. Later, the Barbaroosa impersonated the Bentenmaru during piracy to cover up the fact that the Bentenmaru was searching for the ghost ship Sailing 10. Hakuoh Pirates Arc After the Bentenmaru crew were quarantined, the Barbaroosa learned of the situation via their insurance company and agreed to do the raid on the Queen Esmeralda in their place. The ship was moored at the relay station when Marika came to find a replacement crew (an attempt that was thwarted by Kenjo) Sailing 14. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Following the attacks on pirates by the Grand Cross, Kenjo decided to form an alliance of Letter of Marque pirates and requested Marika's assistance. When the pirate song was broadcast, the Barbaroosa made its way to the Pirate's Nest Sailing 23. During the battle between the pirates and Quartz's three Grand Crosses, the Barbaroosa intercepted Grand Cross γ as it was exiting a chaff field and launched its missile into the enemy ship, which then melted it from the inside out Sailing 26. Known Crew *Kenjo Kurihara (captain) *Chiaki Kurihara *Nora (deputy officer) (novel-only) *Borgs (sensors) (novel-only) *Morgan (helmsman) (novel-only) *Cayenne Gear (novel-only) Uniform The crew uniform consists of a dark green and white jumpsuit, dark green gloves, a cap and a light blue surgical mask. The jumpsuit has a dark green cross with white on the inside of the legs and on the outer side of the arms, and black at the ends of the sleeves. There are two pockets at upper chest level, black shoulder and knee padding, and a black gun holster on the right side of the waist. A blue horned skull emblem is on the back and on the outside of the left leg. The cap has a dark green vertical stripe with white either side, a green shade and a blue emblem on the front. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships